Frequently Asked Questions
Welcome to the Tumblrpony Wiki FAQ! Here are a few quick responses to questions and issues we've seen many times. Feel free to contact any of the Administrators if you still need information, assistance or just a chat! What is Tumblrpony Wiki? This is a wiki - an online encyclopedia that you can edit at any time. Unlike Wikipedia, however, we focus on one topic: pony blogs on the Tumblr social network. There are a LOT of these blogs, and many have long, complex stories. Here at Tumblrpony Wiki, we're trying to document them all. And we'd be delighted if you wanted to help! How do I create a blog? On this site, we record blogs. We don't create them! Instead, to start the great adventure of running a Tumblrpony blog, go to www.tumblr.com, sign up, and start answering some questions. '''Oh, and have fun! (Want to make a truly awesome blog? Read our tips for new bloggers first!) How do I ask a blog a question? This site contains no Tumblrpony blogs. But we link to them all! On pages with an infobox, click the link under the image, as shown on the right here. Each blog is different, and some don't accept questions. That said, most have a link in the sidebar that will let you send them any message you like. Just head over to the blog and find out! What if there's no infobox? Oh no! Check the text for a link instead; look for something like this: ''blog-name-here.tumblr.com' If you really can't find a link, then we're sorry. You're going to have to go and search Google for the blog. If you find it, we'd be super grateful if you could edit the page and give us the URL! What about comments? Sorry, but commenting on wiki pages is not the same as asking questions on blogs. Visit the relevant Tumblr page instead, as described above! How do I create a wiki page for my blog? Question 1: Does your blog exist yet? If not, read "How do I create a blog?" above! Question 2: Do you want a wiki page right now? It's tempting to start a Tumblr blog and immediately create a Wiki page to advertise it. But a blank page with just a link won't make you look too amazing. Try to wait until you have a couple of meaningful posts on Tumblr, then come back here. Question 3: Is your Tumblr blog a Tumblrpony blog? This one's easy! Does your blog contain one or more "My Little Pony"-related characters (canon, OC, humanized, anything) doing things? If yes, you have a Tumblrpony blog! Jump to Question 4! If you post your own pony art but no stories or reactions, then yes, you do have a Tumblrpony blog, but please add it to the category "Art blog" when you're done. If you only reblog other people's work, or this is a''' personal blog about you as a human, or your blog contains ''nothing pony-related(!)'', then no, this probably isn't a Tumblrpony blog. If you're unsure, ask an administrator to check. '''Question 4: Did you answer 'yes' to Questions 1, 2 and 3? If so, go ahead! Here's a really simple guide to get started: *In the top-right, there's a button marked "Contribute." Click it! *Select "Add a Page." *Type your blog's name into the box, and select "Standard layout." *Click "Add a Page." *Follow the instructions on the page, and get writing! Learn from the community! Try opening some other Tumblrpony Wiki pages in other windows or tabs, and see how their blogs are recorded. Here are some examples to check out: *Ask Gamer Rarity *Ask Dead Rainbow Dash *Ask Chocolate Dip! *Twilight Unbound What about other people's blogs and wiki pages? Go for it! Anyone can edit anyone's page. If there's an awesome blog we've missed, please create a page for it! Equally, if an existing page has outdated or unfinished information, please jump in and fix it. Oh, and please don't delete a page's content if the blog is inactive or deleted. We'd like to record the time and effort that went into creating these blogs! My infobox image is just red text. Why? The "image" box takes a Tumblrpony Wiki filename, not a url. Upload pictures to the wiki via the Contribute button, and copy the filename afterwards. For example: *Don't use: http://25.media.tumblr.com/avatar_c123456789a_128.png **''Upload it to the wiki first!'' *Don't use: http://tumblrpony.wikia.com/wiki/File:My-uploaded-avatar-name.png **''Don't use the full URL!'' *Do use: My-uploaded-avatar-name.png I'm still confused, can you help? Sure, just contact any of the Administrators on their Talk page. Category:Site administration